Of Principles and Principals
by Red Witch
Summary: Zach Jr. learns the hard way that it's not a good idea to have a Galaxy Ranger over for a parent teacher conference.


**Once again Zachery blasted apart the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters with his thunderbolt. I just had another fun idea that I needed to get out of my demented little mind. **

**Of Principles and Principals**

It all started when Zach and Niko returned from a mission. "Are you okay Zach?" Niko asked as they walked down the hallway.

"My arm's been giving me a little trouble lately," Zach flexed his bionic arm. "It seems to have too much power every now and then without me even touching my badge."

"Better have Q-Ball look at it," Niko said. She saw Buzzwang walk up to them. "Hey Buzzwang."

"Hello Ranger Niko. Captain Foxx I have an urgent message for you," The robotic ranger relayed the message. "It's from Little Zach's school. They just called an hour ago. Apparently Little Zach got himself into some kind of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Zach asked.

"Well the nice lady on the vidphone said that Little Zach hit one of his teachers and a few of his classmates," Buzzwang reported.

"What?" Zach was startled.

"I can't believe Little Zach would start a fight," Niko was startled. "It's not like him."

"The school is pretty convinced he did it," Buzzwang told her.

"Little Zach knows better than to attack a teacher and to get into fights," Zach growled. "At least I **thought** he did."

"Easy Captain," Niko told him. "Don't jump to conclusions until you hear the whole story. Little Zach is a good kid."

"A good kid whose butt is in serious trouble," Zach growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It wasn't long before Zachery was in the office of Zach's school. "I'm sorry to call you down here Captain Foxx," Principal Kelly, a brown haired thin man wearing glasses coughed.

"I'm sorry I **had **to come down here," Zach gave a withering glance at his son in the chair next to him. The boy fidgeted uncomfortably. "Don't lie to me young man, did you or did you not attack your teacher and start a fight?"

"Yeah…" His son winced. "Sort of…"

**"Sort of?"** Zach's voice raised dangerously high. "What do you mean by 'sort of'? Little Zach I thought you knew better than to start figths like that! What happened?"

"It seems the trouble started when your son did a report whose topic was quite controversial," Principal Kelly coughed.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked. He looked at his son. "Explain."

"We had to do a report for writing class on two people we know that influenced our lives that weren't family members," Zach Jr. sighed. "I picked Goose and Niko."

"As you can imagine your son writing such an inflammatory report did not sit well with many of his classmates or his teacher," Principal Kelly said sternly.

"Inflammatory?" Zach asked. "I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

"Well you know Captain," Principal Kelly coughed again in a nervous way.

"No, I **don't**," Zach's eyes narrowed. "Enlighten me."

"Captain I realize that as part of your duties that you have no choice on who or **what** you are assigned to work with," Principal Kelly sniffed. "But perhaps you should be more cautious on the sort of people you expose your children to?"

"Rangers Gooseman and Niko are loyal, brave and extremely moral people," Zach was catching on what the **real** problem was. "Why **wouldn't** I want my children around them?"

"Very well Captain Foxx since you insist on being so blunt," Principal Kelly cleaned his glasses. "Psychics and genetically engineered mutants aren't your typical role models are they? They are both known for being extremely unstable and dangerous. Quite frankly they are dangerous undesirables that don't belong in society."

"Principal Kelly those 'dangerous undesirables' are not only my friends but are responsible for saving the Earth and the people on it more than a few times," Zach was starting to get angry.

"I didn't say they don't have their place or uses," Principal Kelly gave him a condescending look. "Just not with normal decent humans. And when Zach's teacher tried to explain this concept to him, he became hostile."

"He called me a freak lover and said that you were just a big a freak as they were because you had robot parts," Zach Jr. spoke up.

"WHAT?" Zach shouted. "Is that when you hit him?"

"No," Zach Jr. frowned. "Then he called Mom a degenerate and an absent parent. **That's** when I hit him."

"Keep in mind Captain Foxx that most of the teachers here are not aware of your wife's…condition," Principal Kelly coughed. "Of course maybe if you were acting like a responsible adult instead of some kind of adolescent cowboy maybe neither your wife or your children would suffer as a result of your actions!"

"NOW JUST A DAMN MINUTE HERE!" Zach shot up out of his seat and grabbed Principal Kelly by the collar with his bionic arm. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME…?"

"Uh Dad…" Zach Jr. gulped.

"Not now, son!" Zach snapped. "Dad's talking!"

"That's not **all **you're doing!" Zach Jr. pointed at his father's glowing bionic arm. "Your arm!"

"Hot…Hot…" Principal Kelly whimpered as the bionic arm started to power up.

"Uh oh," Zach gulped and dropped Principal Kelly just before his bionic arm fully powered up.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Oops," Zach gulped as he saw the very large hole in the wall left by his thunderbolt. It had made several holes through several classrooms as well as panicked several teachers and students. "Uh I can explain that…You see…"

Principal Kelly would not listen. Or more accurately, could not listen because he promptly fainted on the floor. "This is a bit awkward," Zach gulped.

"Way to make a good impression Dad," Zach Jr. groaned. "You were saying something about not causing fights?"

"Oh boy..." Zach winced.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Little Zach is getting into fights with teachers as well as other kids?" Doc asked Niko as they relaxed in the rec room. "Remind me not to tell Goose. He'd give the kid pointers!"

"I hope it's just some kind of misunderstanding," Niko sighed. "And I really hope the Captain doesn't judge him too harshly."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE WAY YOU ACTED!" Zach Jr. was heard screaming.

"I told you it was an accident," Zach defended himself as they walked into the room. "We're not talking about me now, we're talking about you!"

"You **attacked** the **principal**!" Zach Jr. snapped. "And Dad please don't give me the 'Do as I say not as I do' excuse!"

"I didn't **really** attack him," Zach backpedaled. "Even though the jerk deserved it."

"You grabbed his shirt and nearly killed him when your arm…" Zach Jr. began. He stopped when they both realized other people were in the room.

"Uh is there a problem here?" Niko asked.

"So Little Zach, I hear you're getting in trouble with the law," Doc smirked. "Or is it your father who is in trouble?"

"Oh uh, it was nothing serious," Zach coughed. "It was just a slight misunderstanding."

"I got expelled because Dad blew up the principal's office," Zach Jr. gave his father a look. "After he attacked him!"

"**Accidentally** blew up the principal's office," Zach corrected his son.

"Attacked the principal and blew up his office?" Doc blinked.

"E**xpelled?**" Niko's eyes widened.

"Technically it was a voluntary withdrawal," Zach fidgeted.

"In exchange for not pressing charges against Dad," Zach Jr. added. "I think they were just scared he'd blow up a few more walls."

"**More** walls?" Niko blinked.

"Well my thunderbolt broke through the principal's office and kind of went through a few classrooms…" Zach fidgeted. "No one got seriously hurt."

"Except that one teacher that had a heart attack," Zach Jr. gave him a look.

"He was fine!" Zach yelled at his son. "He was over four hundred pounds! Odds were that he was gonna have one anyway! Besides I told you that my bionics were on the fritz!"

"Obviously! Have I ever mentioned how much I **love** this team?" Doc was laughing hysterically.

"Would you love a few extra hours on **garbage detail?"** Zach growled at him.

"I'm sorry Little Zach," Niko said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Looks like I'm going to hang around BETA for a while," Zach Jr. shrugged. He gave his father a look. "Being home schooled and working on controlling my temper. By the way Dad, Jessica's school called and said that it wasn't necessary for you to attend the next parent-teacher conference…For the next five years!"

"Apparently there's some sort of grapevine in the Education department," Zach Senior groaned.

"I've already been blackballed by ten other schools," Zach Jr. said in a mock cheerful voice.

"CAPTAIN FOXX!" The voice of Commander Walsh could be heard over the intercom. "COME TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

"I wonder what **that **could be about?" Niko rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing Eliza's not here to hear about this isn't it Captain?" Doc said cheerfully.

"Shut up Doc," Zach gave him a look.

"Home schooling at BETA should be interesting. I'm already learning a lot," Zach Jr. rolled his eyes.


End file.
